fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Tsuki
Luna Tsuki (ルナ月, Runa Tsuki) is a young, aspiring mage from Koma Inu. Appearance Luna is a young girl with a hourglass figure. Her facial structure are soft, and smooth. She has curly Emerald green hair that blends to a Foam green color. Because her hair is naturally curly, she never really brushes it, to avoid making it frizzy. Instead when her hair is wet, she softly passes her fingers through her hair to take out any big tangles. Luna's eyebrows are naturally thin, making it easy to maintain. Her eyes are of an Icy blue color, if light hits them in the perfect spot they may even give the illusion of transparency. If you look into her eyes you can see sadness, and pain. Although she tries to hide it in her face, nothing is hidden through her eyes. Because of the way she spent her life early on, she never got into being girly or using makeup. Luna has a total of 8 piercings on her ears. The majority are on her left ear, Three Forward Helix, Two Cartilage, One Rook, and a Single Lobe. Then only leaving a single lobe on her right ear. Each piercing she has symbolizes a person she has killed, the lobes being her parents. Each death done while in an uncontrollable Take Over. Luna's lips are small and doll like with a muted rosy pigment to them. Luna is on the shorter side standing at Five feet and Three inches. She has thin arms and small baby hands, that people constantly find cute. On her right hand she wears a small ring on her pinky finger. It is a small ring, given to her when she was born. On it there is a small 'L' engraved with small flowers. The ring is her way of reminding herself of the life she could have had, if she had not been born with magic. Luna has more of a bustier figure, with a C-Cup size. Although her arms are thin and she may seem weak, Luna keeps herself in shape. Her calves are tone, and her thighs are on the meatier side. Although her hair is bright in color and is hard to miss, she chooses to wear dark clothing to make herself feel invisible. Luna can usually be seen sporting an type of shirt or sweater that keeps her whole back covered. she chooses to wear comfortable shoes, like high-tops or boots. Luna's body has gone through years of torture, leaving visible scars. Her back is full of burn scars, that were caused by her father throughout her life. There are moments throughout a day where she will get sharp pains from some of her back. They feel as if her wounds were being reopened. Around her wrists she has faded rope burns from being tied up. To hide her wrists she wears a leather bracelet on her right hand, and she has a tattoo of a Geometric Mandala that wraps around her left wrist covering the scar tissue. Personality Luna is a shy, introverted person that is soft spoken. There will be very few times she'd ever really stick up for herself or voice her opinion. Her voice is naturally quiet and in the higher pitch range. Because of her isolation from early on, she suffers from social anxiety. If she is surrounded by to many people at a given moment, she begins to have a panic attack that can lead to her blacking out in extreme cases. It takes a lot of trust, and effort for Luna to open up even just he smallest amount to anyone. After she opened up for the first time to someone she cared deeply, they ended up letting her down. Causing her to shut down even more, and isolate herself in all aspects. Because she chooses to speak as little as possible, she is a good listener. People can come to her and speak freely of their problems, and she will listen. Although this is something she enjoys doing, to help people. It takes a toll on her. She holds the ability to put herself in the situation and feel what the person is speaking of. She absorbs herself into the sense of despaired and depression the person is speaking of, causing her to feel the exact pain. Luna is still unable to get herself out of the situations, making her feel depressed for days on end. History To call her mysterious is an understatement. Luna's life is full of tragedy and despair. At a very young age Luna began feel like she was different. The first thing that came to everyone's mind was that she was cursed. Luna's family made the decision to move into isolation, to keep the world safe from her. The resentment her father felt for her was lashed out with daily abuse. Through all the pain she had one person that kept her company. His name was Stolas, he didn't come to her through han figure. Instead he was connected to her spirtitually. He explained to Luna that the magic she possesed inside was no curse, but instead a beautiful gift that needed to be nurtured and tought. There are a couple holes in her memory from the moment she tried her first Take Over with Stolas to her parents' death. The death of her parents left her conficted between happieness and sadness. After her parents' death she was left in a dark depression in which she stayed with the rotting bodies of her parents for 3 months. From being in the house to going to the hospital Luna still has no memory of those moments in time. After becoming healthy again she was never the same, her lack of trust and isolation she was raised in are things she will slowly need to deal with. From her parents' death at age 10 to age 15 she took Stolas's words to heart and began learning more and more about her magical abily allowing her to be incontroll of her Take Overs. She spent the next 2 years wondering alone searchiing for a home, where she would be accepted. She found Koma Inu, it can be said the guild spoke to her and she felt it could be a place she could finally feel safe. Magic and Abilities Medusa= Medusa is one of Luna's many snake Take Overs. |-| Synopsis medusa.jpg|Medusa echidana.jpg|Echidana Angel Anime Girls blue rose.jpg|Angel Heart demon.jpg|Demon ponianka.jpg|Ponianka banshee2.jpg|Banshee widow.jpg|Widow kraken.jpg|Kraken sphynx.jpg|Sphynx doppelganger.jpg|Doppelganger woodnymph.jpg|Leshy gremlin.jpg|Gremlin samuri.jpg|Samurai